My Favorite Part Of You
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: Warnings: Pure smut, Girl!peen, very very smut...  Prompt Fill on Glee Kink Meme


**A/N: There's a lot of firsts here  
>- First time writing smut<br>- First time writing girl!peen  
>- First time filling a prompt on Glee Kink Meme: <strong>_**Quinn is a shameless cockslut who is NEVER satisfied. Rachel (or Santana) has a cock to die for and Q's hungry for it. She wants to suck cock until Rachel/Santana can't cum anymore and the cock stays soft in her mouth.  
>Would love to see her covered in cum and fucked in any and every hole<strong>_**.  
>-…<strong>

**So, please, be kind because I'm totally new to this, still hope that whoever made the prompt is satisfied..**

**Disclaimer: None of the main characters are mine, though all the spelling errors are :D**

Ever since her first time giving a blowjob, Quinn was hooked.

The feeling of a thick cock rubbing itself into her mouth, the taste of come shooting down her throat, the delicious grunt and groans of the person above her.. she never wanted anything else.

So when Finn dumped her and then Sam, she was at a loss because she _needed_ a cock in her mouth!

Luckily for her, she still had her frienemy with a _big_ secret which she could use to her advantage so she cornered Santana the first chance she got and invited her over to her house, which would be all theirs for the weekend since her mother was visiting relatives.

"Alright, Fabray, I'm only here because Britt's busy," Santana huffed out before flopping down on the couch and turning on the television.

Quinn smiled smugly, her eyes already hooded and ablaze with lust, as she sat down next to the Latina and eying her crotch through her pants hungrily.

"San," she husked as she trailed a single finger over a sweatpants-clad thigh: "I thought we could do something more fun than watching cartoons.."

"What the hell, Fabray?" Santana yelped as Quinn's hand cupped her through her pants, hastily pushing the offending hand away.

"Come on, Sannie," the blonde purred, crawling closer to the other girl on all fours: "We did it before… You felt _so _good in my mouth.."

"I told you, it was a mistake!" Santana rushed out, though she distinctly noticed how her pants were getting immensely hot.

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?" Quinn asked rhetorically, an amused and almost victorious smile slipping around her lips as she was by now laying on top of Santana, a hand snaked between them and rubbing at the growing bulge in the brunette's pants: "I'll suck you off so good," she whispered in the Latina's ear, her hot breath making Santana's resolve shake and shatter.

She roughly pulled the blonde into a heated kiss as she bucked her hips up into Quinn's waiting hand, growing harder and harder that it made her garments painfully tight.

She broke the kiss off, placing her hands on Quinn's head and pushing her down to her crotch: "Suck me off, like the little slut you are. You're a slut for my cock, aren't you?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm a slut for your cock," Quinn breathed out, all but ripping Santana's pants and boxer shorts off her, gasping at the sight before her, her mouth immediately watering.

Santana was only semi-erect but already so big, Quinn had almost forgotten how big the girl actually was in comparison to all her other lovers and she moaned as she took the head into her mouth.

Bobbing her head up and down, alternating between slow and fast, Quinn just fell in love with Santana's cock all over again, the size, the taste.. everything was perfect.

Santana was grunting out her encouragement as her hands gripped their way into blonde locks, helping Quinn along: "Ugh, Quinn, mmhh, suck my dick!"

And Quinn did just that, sucking and licking like her life depended on it, her ears filling with the sounds of milking Santana's cock.

When Santana's hold on her hair tightened, a clear sign that the Latina was close, Quinn scraped her teeth along the shaft while circling her tongue around its head and with a strangle cry, her mouth was filled with a warm and delicious liquid, gushing down her throat, her taste buds screaming out in satisfaction.

As Santana came down from her high, she noticed that Quinn hadn't stopped and her dick was soon hard again, ready to serve.

This time, however, the brunette took control and fucked Quinn's mouth instead of the other way around.

Holding the blonde's head in place, her hips were bucking , her cock sliding in and out Quinn's mouth at a rapid pace and soon she hit her second orgasm as she shot her come into a happy awaiting mouth again.

Quinn was careful not to waste any of this godsend essence, slurping at Santana's softening pole like it was a lollipop with liquid candy inside.

"Quinn," Santana grunted: "No more..no more.."

The blonde smirked as she made her way back up, still stroking Santana's meat with one hand, placing a languid kiss upon Santana's lips, mingling her essence in their mouths.

"Have I been a good slut?" she asked as innocent as possible.

"The best," Santana breathed out, not unfazed by the hand around her dick.

"Do I get a reward then?"

"Anything, aah," the brunette's voice hitched as Quinn tugged at her cock once.

The blonde leaned in, licking Santana's ear shell, making the girl shudder before whispering: "Then fuck me with that cock of yours, fuck me so hard I will feel you for weeks," she nibbled at the earlobe before continuing in an even softer voice: "Make me _your _slut.."

Within five seconds, their positions were revered, clothes were flying in all directions around the room as Santana settled above Quinn, her dick ready to penetrate.

For a brief moment Santana wondered about maybe putting on a condom, but as Quinn's hands flew around her buttocks, squeezing and pulling forward until the tip of her dick was entering the blonde's dripping wet pussy, those thoughts left at once.

She was counting on her strong arm to keep her up as she pushed inside Quinn and her senses went haywire.

The blonde was so tight and warm around her that she thought she was going to explode right then and there but luckily she didn't as she set off ramming into Quinn at an amazing speed, making her yelp as she was caught off guard.

Through the groans and moan, a sly smile crept onto Quinn's features and she raked her nails along Santana bare ass cheeks, grabbing her attention and haughtily laughing between pants: "Is that all you got? I thought you were gonne fuck me and make me your slut?"

Santana growled almost animalistic as she picked up her pace, pumping her cock in and out that tight heat, her abs burning for extortion but no way was she gonne stop.

"And here I was expecting a reward for sucking you off so good," Quinn continued, same tone of voice, same type of smile as she tried best not to moan out every time Santana hit that spot within her so deliciously good.

"Shut the fuck up, Fabray," the Latina grunted out, bringing a hand in-between them to Quinn's clit, rubbing the bud furiously before panting out: "Maybe I should stop and leave you hanging, would you like that?"

Quinn's mouth snapped shut immediately and the hold of Santana's ass tightened in response to which the Latina smiled somewhat victoriously, never ceasing her movements, rather encouraged even: "Not so cocky now, are we?"

Quinn was nearing what had to be her best orgasm yet judging by the way her pussy was clenching around Santana's thick cock, creating a delicious friction that only got better.

Santana gradually met with more resistance and groaned out: "God, your pussy's getting so tight, fuck, it feels so good," she dropped her head next to Quinn's on the pillow, her hips movements becoming more frantic and losing any sense of rhythm: "You better scream out my name when you come, fucking slut," she growled into Quinn's ear, her fingers pinching the blonde's clit suddenly.

Wave after wave of pure white heat and electricity travelled from the tip of her toes to the ends of her blonde hair as her hips jerked of the sofa and orgasm took over her body as she screamed in total bliss.

Santana moaned deeply as her meat was squeeze tightly by Quinn's pussy in orgasm and she was sort of proud to get the blonde off before she herself exploded, pulling out hastily and cannoning her cum all over Quinn's front.

Santana barely held herself up on one arm as she admired her handiwork and she couldn't keep the proud smile from her face as she watch her seed sticking all over Quinn's breast and stomach.

When the blonde finally came down from her high and realized how she was covered by Santana's essence, she couldn't help but smear her fingers with it before bringing it to her mouth and sucking at them eagerly.

"You got me all dirty," she admonished playfully, looking up at the brunette challengingly: "Now I have to take a shower.."

- 5 Minutes Later -

Quinn whimpered as her sensitive nipples were pressed against the cold tile walls of the shower while warm water was rushing down her back, creating an interesting contrast of temperature.

"You're really insatiable," Santana groaned behind her, humping her cock in-between her ass cheeks to get it hard again.

Quinn gasped when one of Santana's hands snaked around her waist and slowly began stroking her clit, in time with the dick gliding between her ass cheeks: "I just can't get enough of your cock," she breathed out, subconsciously rolling her hips into Santana's hand.

"You're a slut for my cock and I'll make you mine, completely," the Latina muttered as she aligned her dick at Quinn's ass.

Before the blonde could say anything at all, that big cock was buried all the way inside her and although it felt somewhat weird, she moaned out in pleasure, her hands bracing themselves against the wall as Santana began thrusting in and out.

"God, this is even tighter than your pussy," the brunette said through clenched teeth as she pumped deeper and harder into the other girl: "Say it! Say you're a slut for my cock!"

"I'm a slut for your cock," Quinn barely managed to get out, engulfed by all the sensation running through her.

"Again and louder!"

"I'm a slut for your cock!"

Santana smirked as her hands slid up Quinn's arm to _her _hands, gripping them tightly before stretching them above her head, flattening the blonde's front against the tile wall so that every time Santana would trust into her ass, her pussy would grind against the wall, making Quinn shudder with pleasure.

"You're close, aren't you?" Santana breathed out next to Quinn's ear, nibbling on her lobe before pressing her lips to that same ear: "I want you to come for me, like the good little slut you are, come for me Quinn! Come for me!"

The blonde couldn't take it anymore and came, her pussy twitching around nothing as her ass was filled up exquisitely.

Santana didn't relent though and soon brought the blonde to a second orgasm until she herself exploded into Quinn's ass, spreading her semen in that tight, still shuddering hole, Santana had never seen anything more arousing but she was spent for now and was certain she would pass out if they went again without resting a bit first.

It took a few minutes for both of them to regain their breaths, in that time Santana's cock had gone soft while still buried in Quinn's ass.

When she finally did pull it out, the blonde shuddered at the feeling of that thick meat slipping out of her and she slowly turned around, hooded hazel eyes looking up into brown.

"You wanne stay for dinner?" Quinn asked, her arms snaking around Santana's neck before she leaned in and huskily whispered: "We need to replenish our energy for the next round.."

Santana did not answer, just pushed her against the wall while kissing her fiercely..


End file.
